cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Turtle Alliance (1st)
The Blue Turtle Alliance (BTA) is now known as the The Aquatic Brotherhood. This occurred under the surrender terms handed down to them by Confederacy of Independent States in GWIII. History The Blue Turtle Alliance was founded by two former NAAC Members: Master-Debater and Voronov, who left the NAAC to create the Blue Turtle Alliance. The BTA grew at an average pace mostly due to Master-Debater's recruitment efforts and other promotional things. Soon enough the BTA Picked up and formed Diplomatic relations with a Number of alliances, notably the NAAC, NoR & NADC. The BTA is very open with its politics and is always willing to listen to new treatys. * Treaty with R&R http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=48870 In the last few weeks the BTA has expanded itself onto a new form of chatting. IRC. The instant that the BTA went online in IRC the room began to freeze because of its complete lack of visitors. Master-Debater instantly became involved in as many IRC rooms as possible and quickly found himself banned from a few of them for an unknown reason. The BTAs room is #BTA on esper. The Leaving of Voronov. Months back, co-founder Voronov came to the BTA with the idea of joining GUARD. It was met with very little fanfair and was shortly there after turned down. After that Voronov left the BTA so that he could fight alongside the NADC. Great War 2 As the cyberverse teetered on the brink of war for many weeks the BTA sat back and watched from the wings while thinking of there next move. Watching conflict after conflict build up and then blow over the BTA had assumed that there was to be no war until they learned of a small conflict that started involving Fark. Watching as GOONS started to attack Fark the BTA saw no reason to go to war until they were contacted by allies and enemys the same asking for assistance as they were all going to war the following night. Deciding that the BTA should honor its treatys it went to war to defend itself and its allies from its enemys. On Jan 10, 2007 11:46 PM the BTA officially went to war After a few days of war BTA members were prospering while others were in tatters. On Jan 15, 2007 12:25 Am the Blue Turtle Alliance Offically Withdrew Many trials followed the war as BTA members began leaving in flocks. In total 27 BTA members left in the days following the withdrawal, some wishing to continue fighting, some thinking the war was stupid and wanting out, and still others wanting to create an alliance of their own. As rebuilding began the BTA found itself in a crises with a complete lack of leadership in most areas and a lack of income. Rebuilding from the ground up many BTA nations have returned to there previous strength and are prospering with greater numbers than before. While the war was a sacrifice to many BTA members a resolute BTA has rebuilt itself from the ground up re doing its charter, military, and application process. The Sphere On 3 March 2007, the BTA signed a treaty known as 'The Sphere Web' http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=55717 with fellow alliances MRA, R&R and GoG (later, NCAAbbs and MCB also join). This treaty formalised the relationship between these alliances, agreeing to non-aggression and mutual defense (should the need arise). Charter Preamble We, the members of the Blue Turtle Alliance (BTA) swear to uphold the bond of brotherhood, protection and advancement which brought our nations together since the founding of our great alliance. Article Ia - Admission Any nation can apply for a position of membership in the BTA. The only way a nation will be turned away is if they are a known rogue or known troublemaker or are a member of any other alliances. All nations wishing to join the BTA must submit an application of membership on the BTA offsite forums - http://z10.invisionfree.com/Blue_Turtle_Alliance/index.php?act=idx Nation Name: Ruler Name: Resources: Previous alliances (if any): Link to your nation: Article Ib - Secession Any member that wishes to secede must either: 1. Post a topic of resignation on the offsite forums in the appropriate forum 2. Send a message to any member of the leadership informing them of your resignation. Article Ic - Expulsion Any nation who has violated the sacred code and law of the BTA is automatically eligible for an expulsion vote. At least 55% of all votes must be in favor of expulsion for it to pass. If said nation has inflicted damage upon another nation, military action is also possible and reparations will be paid to the defending nation. Article IIa - BTA Leadership The BTA leadership consists of 3 branches which run the government, each having separate and equally important duties. BTA leadership terms last 2 months. Article IIb - The Executive Branch The Executive Branch consists of the Co-Premiers, the head honchos of the alliance. They have the ability to veto any proposal made by any branch of government. They can also create proposals. Article IIc - The Ministries Ministry of Domestic Affairs This ministry has the job of gathering any information about possible BTA threats as well as keeping track of BTA members and their activities. They are also in charge of the Ministry of War in times of war. - Ministry of War This ministry will be a sub ministry withen the MoDA. It will only be active when the MoDA has deemed it appropriate to begin preparations for a full scale war. Ministry of Recruitment This ministry is in charge of recruiting new members as well as placing them within military and growth groups. It is also in charge of finding the background of older members so that we do not accept anyone that might damage the BTA's credibility. Either Premier may overturn an application if they can give a decent reason. Ministry of Foreign Affairs This ministry will be in charge of appointing diplomats to foreign alliances. It also will be in charge of drafting as well as approving all treaties. The Premiers may veto any treaty. The Premiers may also make proposals to foreign alliances in the form of MDP/MADPs and NAPs. - Diplomats Diplomats must be approved by both the MoFA and at least one premier. There privileges may be revoked at any time if the premiers or MoFA feel it necessary. Ministry of Growth This ministry will be in charge of the controlled growth of each nation. They will be in charge of giving out donations to younger BTA members so that the overall BTA strength may grow. Article IIIa - War The BTA does not condone aggressive wars and will not go to war unless seriously provoked to a morbid extreme. To declare war there must be both signatures of the Premiers. Article IIIb- Defensive Wars Any member of the BTA who is under attack from a rogue with an alliance affiliation is required to be aided and given military support. If anyone attacking a BTA member has an alliance affiliation, that rogue's alliance membership validity must be questioned. Military support will not be given if he is in an alliance, but monetary aid is required. If a rogue with an alliance affiliation is cleared for attack by the his/her alliance, 3 nations within range will be asked to declare war and decimate his nation. Attacks will not stop until the nation has reached ZI or has paid reparations. Article IV - Elections Ministers will be elected once and then stay the minister of their category until they feel it is time to leave or both Premiers ask for the Minister to step down, at which point he will step down or be stripped of powers by the Premiers. Executive Elections Executive Elections will take place every 2 months and it is encouraged that active members step up to the election. The nomination process will require nations to be nominated then seconded. Article V - Amendments To propose a charter amendment you must PM a premier with the amendment. The Premier's will then either approve or disapprove of the amendment. If approved they will then place it in the Senate where the Senate will vote on the amendment. If passed the amendment will be ratified and the Charter of the BTA will change. Article VI - Nuclear Policy The BTA reserves the right for its members to create and develop nuclear weaponry, but the BTA does not condone nuclear first strikes. Members have the freedom to use nukes defensively at their discretion. Government (as of March 2007) *Leadership: :Co-Premier Master Debater :Co-Premier Mahershallalchashbaz (resigned from BTA) *Ministers: :Minister of Defence: XiaoCysp :Minister of Foreign Affairs: Fatt Sorum :Minister of Recruitment: Rutheo :Minister of Domestic Affairs: Vash_S Link Link to the BTA's message board: http://tinyurl.com/ybakjj Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Blue Turtle Alliance Category:Defunct alliances Category:Alliances